The Roof (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Plea Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby/Stairs/Hall) Altough he has not ckecked out of his hotel, Farouk Ahmed have not been found by the police. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Krystle wonders if Blake was so hard on Steven because he knew Adam may have been different (namely, not homosexual). But Blake says no. Steven is Steven and Adam was someone else. Scene 3 : Kate Torrance's House Before dying, Kate Torrance makes Michael promise that he will return to Denver and tell his real parents who he is - Adam Carrington. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Fallon just realized that there are many people out there who hate rich people and show that hatred by stealing their babies. If she had known about Adam's kidnapping she may have gone through with the abortion. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Fallon is upset that her parents had not told her about Adam. Besides, Alexis tells Blake that hopefully Cecil will recover soon because he is so eager to marry her - according to Alexis, of course. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom/Hall/Guest bedroom/Stairs) Joseph informs Krystle that the sanatorium where Nick arranged for Claudia to be sent has called. They will be ready to take her in tomorrow. But Claudia is not in her bedroom and Krystle notes she has taken most of her things. Joseph has another news for Krystle : the police has a suspect. Scene 7 : Denver Police Department The police are able to track down Faruk Ahmed and Blake it as the questioning. At first, Faruk claims he was not at the Carrington estate. After the police tell him there is a witness (Claudia) and Blake does the obligatory roughing up, Faruk admits to being there to speak to Blake again about the deal but that he left after he learned that Blake had left town. Faruk then claims he did not kidnap the child. Scene 8 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Cecil is starting to recover and even asks to be visited by Jeff. Scene 9 : Memorial Hospital (Cecil's bedroom) Jeff, despite the difference, still loves his uncle and all that he has done for him. Scene 10 : Denver Cemetary Jeff, while seeking the guidance of Philip's mausoleum, runs into the groundskeeper again - Alfred Grimes. When Al expresses condolences for the kidnapping of the child, Jeff just turns away. This infuriates Al who accuses rich people of having the police question him because he said an ill word about the wealthy. Al also happened to mention a "she". Scene 11 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Susan reminds Fallon, it is always about her money but no amount of money is going to make her confess anything. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom) Krystle tells Blake that Claudia has left the mansion. Krystle feels maybe Claudia has something to do with the kidnapping. But Blake believes Claudia left because she did not want to return to the sanitarium. Scene 13 : Denver Motel (Claudia's bedroom) Claudia checks into a motel under the name of Mrs. Barrows. It appears that she is not alone - she has a baby with her. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room) The buzz around the kidnapping of L.B. has brought greater attention to the kidnapping of Adam. A reporter even comes to the mansion. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Claire Maynard, the reporter, wants to do a story on that kidnapping after getting a call from Billings from an articulate young man. Scene 16 : Kate Torrance's House This articulate young man is actually Michael Torrance. Michael confronts his grandmother's doctor, Dr. Jonas Edwards, about how he arrived in Billings. Michael/Adam tells the doctor how his grandmother stole him and that he is off to claim what is his, whatever that may be. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Library) The police informs Blake that Nick has left for Iran - alone. Now, Blake comes to the realization that maybe Claudia did kidnap L.B. Scene 18 : Denver Motel (Claudia's bedroom) Claudia needs some towels. She takes the baby with her and goes to see the manager of the motel. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake informs Fallon that Claudia could be the one who kidnap L.B. That is a worse case scenario since she is just crazy and is not doing it for the money. Scene 20 : Denver Motel (Hall/Manager's Room/Stairs) When the manager of the motel sees a news bulletin about Claudia, she contacts the police. Claudia knocks at the door but the manager does not hear her (she is almost deaf). Claudia enters in as she can hear the television and overhears the manager and runs to the roof of the building. Scene 20 : Denver Motel (Roof) Atop the roof, Claudia tells the baby, which she calls Lindsay, that they are on a beautiful mountain. Scene 21 : Airplane On the flight to Denver, Michael/Adam gets the stewardess to make a reservation for him at the hotel they stay at for their layover, La Mirada. In return, Michael/Adam will buy her dinner. Scene 22 : Denver Street Jeff, Fallon, Blake and Krystle arrive as they have been contacted by the police. Scene 23 : Denver Motel (Roof) The police send some individual with a soothing voice to speak to Claudia. It does not go well, so Fallon decides to talk to Claudia. Claudia is non responsive and keeps insisting that she had Lindsay. Blake then speaks to Claudia and is actually getting headway. Then, Blake does a howler by looking over at a police officer who is about to grab Claudia from behind. Claudia notices it and moves away from the cop. She trips and the baby goes off the building. Blake, Fallon, Jeff and Krystle are devastated until they get the news that the baby was a doll. Now, Fallon wonders is where is her baby. Next Episode : The Wedding